A Potion mishap and after hours snog
by Lavender Harpy
Summary: T for language and a mention of body hair. no actual sexual stuff. Kennedi is the only female marauder. She loves Remus Lupin. What cause her to land in the infirmary? What does Lupin do when he finds out?


Remus/My OC. In the Marauders Generation. Pg maybe Pg 13 for one scene. NO actual nudity or swearing.

Kennedi pushed her hair back from her face for the tenth time the potions class, having in her failure to get up on time, forgotten any hair ties or clips.

No one noticed a few loose strands of her hair fluttering into her potion cauldron to busy making sure their own potions were up to snuff.

Still mixing her potion and nearing the end of class and therefore the allotted brewing time, Kennedi added the last three ingredients in their respective amounts

making sure to stir them evenly. Just as the last leaf of snap dragon stem hit the frothing liquid, the concoction instantly sparked and sang to everyone's shock

"Uh Miss Brandivail, perhaps...you" As the potions teacher made her way to the now howling and still sparking cauldron, the room filled with smoke from it and the

potion began popping off like small fireworks. The smoke circling Kennedi caused her to cough, making her unable to see. Her fellow 5th year students had run screaming for the ladder and door, their teacher expelling the smoke as safely as possible as Kennedi was still lost in it.

Once clear Kennedi shrieked seeing her skin had turn bright lavender with zigzagging stripes. "NO! What what what!" She cried instantly looking at the gawking Potions Master. "This shouldn't...I did what I was supposed to! Everything Professor!" She noticed her hair had fallen into her eyes again and even in her distressed state saw that it too had become Electric violet smelling of sunflowers.

"We need to take you to the infirmary dear." The professor cleared the rest of the room before leading the young witch from the dungeon classroom, instructing the students to all head to the great hall for an immediate study hall. Asking the class lead to explain the situation to any teacher that asked why they weren't in Potions class. Kennedi hid her face and pulled her arms inside her robes wishing she had James' invisibility cloak the hide herself.

James...Peter...and and..OH NO! Remus they all had study hall at this time...They'd find out she had accidentally transformed herself...oh nononoo! She didn't have time or the courage to stop the students as the teacher rushed her off to the infirmary.

Madame Pompfrey giggled softly as she examined the young Ravenclaw student. They'd figured out that Kennedi's hair had fallen into her brew, and the muggle shampoo she preferred had reacted poorly with the actual mix of ingredients. This information made it easy for the Potion teacher and Madame Pompfrey to fix her skin color back to its regular, tanned and freckled smoothness. Her hair however had proven to be more difficult. They'd managed to remove some of the brightness in the hue making the long and wavy hair a deep violet, more like the flower instead of a shimmering firework electric purple. The color seemed to be permanent no matter what they did however, and Kennedi had burst into tears of embarrassment at her mistake. She didn't want permanently purple hair!

Her eyebrows had even turned to exactly match her hair. The adults both tried to calm her and in the end Madame Pompfrey gave the young girl a small bit of potion to calm her.

The Professor had gone back to her class to clean everything up and Madame Pompfrey told Kennedi that she could go back to the Ravenclaw common room once she felt fully calm and collected.

Kennedi thanked them both and mulled over the possible ways she could fix her hair and eyebrows...her hair all of it? even down...Kennedi gasped in shock, quickly she scanned the infirmary

making absolutely sure that she was left alone. Hands shaking and heart racing she lifted her robes and skirt gulping as she pulled aside her penguin covered panties, she let loose a small shriek pulling her clothing back into place and burying her face in the gurney pillow "OH MERLIN'S BEARD! That hair too!" She cried and kicked her legs, allowing herself a small tantrum as she was alone and none could see her panic. Once again calmed down and all cried out Kennedi had planned to spend the night in the hospital wing and maybe even shave her head. She took a few slow deep breaths to quell the attempted panic from swelling in her again.

A small bustling sound and a grunt of pain had Kennedi, head covered in her gurney blanket, wand at the ready as her eyes scanned the darkness. 'Lumos!" She whispered, the tip of her wand filled the ward full of soft light though she couldn't see anyone, it must have been a passing ghost. But ghosts didn't say ouch...they were dead they didn't feel physical pain. "If you think you are being funny, I'm NOT amused go away. I heard you, whom ever you are!" She growled her brave voice and angry face in place, though truth be told she felt stupid covered in the blanket shouting at the silence.

A chuckle deep and serene and familiar sounded ride beside the young witch and there suddenly was Remus J. Lupin's scarred face and shaggy light brown hair smiling down at her. "Hey Peach. I uh was worried about you...heh we all were. Heard about the potions class. Are you OK?" His smile was warm and concerned, as he revealed the rest of himself from under James Potter's invisibility cloak.

Heart hammering in her chest so hard her head was pounding, Kennedi glared at Remus secretly dancing with joy in her head. He was worried about he! Hehehe he got James to let him use the cloak to sneak down and see me! Clearing her throat and speaking aloud she said "You know it's after hours Remus. If Madame Pompfrey catches you or any of the teachers should find you out of bed...You'll be in trouble" She set her face in a serious and no nonsense scowl.

Remus chuckled again giving a sad and crestfallen frown. "You're right I guess I'll just go then." Waving he turned to leave slowly making like he was going to replace the cloak over himself - Kennedi rushed forward grabbing hold of his large hand her fingers slipping through his, both the blanket she'd hidden under and the borrowed invisibility cloak slipping to the floor. "Don't! Don't go Remus please? I'm sorry I was only joking...I'm glad you are here!" She smiled squeezing his hand to insist that he wasn't allowed to leave.

Remus J. Lupin stared mouth openly slightly and eyes wide as he took in the sight of the shorter students violet hair, the scent of sunflowers filling his sensitive nose. "You...your hair is...adorable!" He grinned large and toothy, smiling ear to ear.

Kennedi Brandivail blushed deeply, looking down, her eyes falling on their still clasped hands. "You like it...my hair?" Her grey/gold eye lifted, meeting his amber coloured eyes. "The teachers and Madame Pompfrey can't fix it...I'm stuck like this...All my hair is purple now." She watched his face intently, waiting for any sign of disgust.

Remus blushed deeply this time as it dawned on him her reason for stressing the word All the way she had. "Well...ha...it suits you." He cleared his throat pushing away improper thoughts. "You always did look lovely in purple. But are you Ok though Peach? No adverse problems? You didn't get hurt did you?" Lupin laced his fingers with hers, a small voice in the back of his mind yelling that he hadn't just come to see if she was ok. But to ask her to the Halloween dance and out on the next Hogsmeade visit.

Smiling softly at his concern she simply nodded. "I'm OK, I was completely purple for a while, my skin too. They fixed me up obviously. How come you came here after curfew though? I mean you could have waited till we met up in DADA, you know" She nibbled on her bottom lip, their hands had still not parted and they had at some point leaned closer to each other their shoulders mere inches apart, she could feel the warmth of his lithe body, even see his scars in the dim torchlight, kiss me now you dumb werewolf! She thought to herself.

His heart thudded harshly in his chest, Kennedi had always accepted him, she'd even gone so far as to learn to make the potion that kept him docile once he'd changed, and she had worked triple hard to learn and pass her animagus training, she learned far faster then even his best friends had been able to, and now she could change into a beautiful Kestral(it's a falcon native to Britain and most of Europe) They'd been friends from the start, she knew what he was and the dangers, she'd never cared. She was always sweet and brave in the face of danger. Only when she was alone had she ever really allowed herself to show fear and cry. She protected the weaker Ravenclaw students from bullies and any one who asked her for help got it. As he had let his thoughts run away he leaned down closer and closer

to her his eyes locked with hers their fingers still clasped, he noticed that she had stopped biting her bottom lip, a habit of hers that he'd found utterly adorable, and had tilted her head up and to the side so that she could receiver his kiss, she wanted him to kiss her as much as he wanted to kiss her.

Smiling and gently closing the last bit of space between them Remus pressed his lips to Kennedi's sighing as she sighed on contact, his free hand softly gripping the side of her neck his fingers on her nape. Her empty hand had clutched his uniform shirt, her fingers bunching in the thick fabric, the hand still clutching his only squeezed tighter, they trembled and pressed a little closer, becoming the only two people in the world wizarding or otherwise. They pulled apart just slightly before kissing again this time their arms wrapping around each other, Kennedi standing on her toes as her head spun from joy and shock and happiness and the feel of Lupin's lips on hers and his hands flattened across her back, her arms around his waist, her fists bunch in his vest along his spine.

A sound from near one of the back beds had them instantly pulling apart and with red cheeks, breath coming hard from the intense kiss and the fear of having been caught they looked to where they' heard the sound. It was a Hogwarts ghost. The Fat Friar had seen them and the noise they'd heard...He had cleared his throat to alert them of his presence, though how ghosts could clear their non existent throats was any one's guess. Remus and Kennedi looked at the ghost and he looked at them, two students kissing after hours in the infirmary, Remus quickly grabbed the cloak in one hand and Kennedi's in his other turning he took off running pulling her with him. He didn't want her in trouble. He take any punishment on his own, but not her she was not getting in trouble. They ran and ran till they were sure they'd found an empty and silent hall. Remus grinned panting, Kennedi leaned back against the wall behind her panting and shaking. "We need to get back to our Common rooms!" She squeaked. Merlin's beard! He ...he kissed me...I kissed Remus! He is so...COOL!

Grinning again Remus shook out the invisibility cloak and draped it over Kennedi, leaving her head out for a moment, "Now you just need to get back to Ravenclaw tower, it's farther away so take this stay silent.

Don't get caught. Hide the cloak under your bed after you get to your room. I'm not to far from Gryffindor tower and besides Sirius and James are waiting up for me. I'll tell him I let you borrow the cloak cause Peeves

had been making fun of you when I got there. And you wanted to go back to your bed but didn't want to get in trouble." He said.

Kennedi giggled and smiled leaning up to kiss Remus quickly. "You don't have to lie for me. I'm proud to have kissed you. I like you loads Remus! I just panicked cause its after hours. So I'll borrow this to avoid any other ghouls and ghosts and Peeves. Then when breakfast comes I'll bring this to Gryffindor tower and wait for you next to the fat lady" She kissed him once more and threw the cloak over her head running off, leaving a surprised and speechless Remus behind.


End file.
